Various free standing container stands such as water cooler stands are disclosed in the prior art one of which is a free standing water cooler stand that is attachable to a pickup truck bed or trailer hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,036, issued Feb. 11, 2003, Ramirez, Jr., discloses a water cooler holder made from either metal hollow bars, flat bars and/or wires for removable attachment to various regions of a pickup vehicle, a post, or which may be free standing. In one embodiment, the holder has a tripod shape, the three legs being joined by upper and lower tripod support bars pivotally attached to permit collapsing the tripod for transport and storage. In another embodiment, the holder has two parallel rings joined by support bars which hook over the side panel or tailgate of a pickup truck. Another embodiment has two parallel rings supported by an inverted cone attached to a tow bar for attachment to a trailer hitch. Yet another embodiment has two parallel rings with a clamp for attachment to a post.
In U.S. Pat. No. 861,093, issued Jul. 23, 1907, Cordley discloses a collapsible stand for supporting water coolers and accessories thereof. The stand can be folded up when boxed or crafted for shipment and can be unfolded and set up for use. When properly adjusted the various elements of the stand are locked in position thereby forming a strong and rigid stand especially adapted for the purpose specified.
In U.S. Pat. No. 840,130, issued Jan. 1, 1907, Hylton, discloses a free standing stand for water-coolers comprised of four supporting legs, a connecting-ring removably secured thereto, and a tank fitting in the ring and resting directly upon the upper ends of the four supporting legs wherein the stand may be assembled for use or taken apart for shipping purposes.
Other general free standing stands are also disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,136, issued Oct. 3, 1933, Bertels discloses a display stand for supporting containers at angles for display purposes and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,486, issued Oct. 4, 1921, Dice discloses a folding stand for firmly supporting objects such as paste pails, tubs, flower pots, work boards, such as plasterers' boards, etcetera.
Accordingly, the prior art fails to recognize and address the need to easily transport and dispense liquids proximate a source of a single person or an assembly of people undergoing various levels of activity wherein it is desirable and often necessary to refresh, rehydrate, and replenish them with liquids.